


Broad Daylight in a Peach Orchard

by iwtv



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Edging, James is tired of being in charge and in control all the time, Light Bondage, M/M, fuck shame, peach verse smutty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwtv/pseuds/iwtv
Summary: James had told him he didn’t want control anymore. He’d been forced to issue so many orders and commands in the last ten years—even before that, as a naval officer—that he’d grown weary of it all.Now, back in Thomas’s loving arms, he’d finally gotten the courage to tell Thomas what he wanted out of their sex. He still enjoyed dominating Thomas, but oh, to completely allow Thomas to do what he wanted, to allow the one person he trusted more than anyone else alive to take the burden away from him…it made it cock stiff just to think about it.





	Broad Daylight in a Peach Orchard

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly the fault of @primal-scream aka Lisa. Also the fault of cockyboys. ;) I guess this can be considered a follow-up to my Scarlet and Vanilla bondage fic, though not a sequel.

James had told him he didn’t want control anymore. He’d been forced to issue so many orders and commands in the last ten years—even before that, as a naval officer—that he’d grown weary of it all.

Now, back in Thomas’s loving arms, he’d finally gotten the courage to tell Thomas what he wanted out of their sex. He still enjoyed dominating Thomas, but oh, to completely allow Thomas to do what he wanted, to allow the one person he trusted more than anyone else alive to take the burden away from him…it made it cock stiff just to think about it.

So now Thomas has him tied to a peach tree, the largest in their orchard. Thick hemp rope is wrapped around his chest and waist. It binds his wrists behind him. His legs remain free. He’s completely naked and Thomas is stroking his cock to life.

He pays attention to his job, and James loves how lustful he gazes at his arousal. Thomas is slow and casual with his touches, rolling his fist over James’s head and back down his shaft. He uses his other hand to tug at James’s scrotum, then clamps a fist over the base and squeezes. James hums deep in his throat, hypnotized by Thomas’s exceptionally long and elegant fingers, as good at this as they are at writing.

Thomas repeats all three motions—fisting, stroking, and squeezing several more times. He moves his mouth over James’s cock and lets his spit run over the tip, then coats James’s cock with it on the downstroke.

“Your fingers are amazing,” James says in a low, pleasant voice, thick with want.

Thomas looks up at him and smiles. He rises long enough to kiss James, to touch his fingers to the wiry red-orange hair covering his chin and to lay kisses on each of his freckled shoulders.

“Some things never change,” Thomas muses, cracking his knuckles and flexing his fingers dramatically before kneeling down again. James chuckles. Then he sighs and his eyes slide closed as Thomas touches him again. He pulls just a little harder over his shaft, pulling James’s foreskin up. He runs the pad of his thumb over the underside of James’s cock-head, where the tiny and thin pieces of skin connects it to his shaft and a sharp pleasure shoots through James at the contact.

Then Thomas licks his cock on one side and sucks over his head like its candy.

“Oh yes,” James mutters.

“You’re so hot for me,” says Thomas. “Your cock is so warm, so ready.”

He smacks it with his fingers and watches it bob, licking his lips. James moans. He shifts a bit, not used to the heavy binding but not uncomfortable. Thomas had been concerned about that the most, making certain James would not suffer anything he did not want to.

Thomas continues to lick his cock, tongue leaving a cooling wet trail behind and making James hyper-aware of his exposed prick as the breeze touches it. Thomas sucks over his head again, then takes him down halfway.

“Oh fuck.”

James leans heavily against the trunk. The inside of Thomas’s mouth lights up his nerves. He can’t really throw his head back the way he would on a bed so he settles for turning it sideways in his pleasure, moving his hips as Thomas repeatedly takes him down halfway and pulls off. He wiggles his tongue over James’s slit and James bites back a louder moan. Thomas is consciously trying to taste him.

Thomas’s large palms squeeze and massage over the globes of his ass. There’s just enough space between James and the tree for him to do so. He spreads James’s cheeks wide, placing a middle finger over his hole. James immediately whines and spreads his legs further.

But Thomas doesn’t try to penetrate him, not yet. He rubs his finger pad over James’s tight entrance.

“And this,” says Thomas, looking up at him. His tongue (also long) flicks out and touches the underside of James’s cock. Chills spread all over James. “Is also hot for me, isn’t it?”

He applies pressure to James’s hole and James bites his lower lip.

“Yes,” he moans out.

Thomas rises and makes a show out of sucking his fingers into his mouth, sapphire eyes intent. James watches him hungrily. Without looking away from him Thomas reaches behind and down, fingering over James’s hole. His other hand comes between them (he’s pressed up close against him) and strokes James’s cock fast and furious. James gasps at the unexpected stimulation. Oh fuck…

If it was possible to grow harder he did. He moans and curses as Thomas inserts his fingertip inside him at the same time. His lips crash into James’s and James tries to devour him, surging forward against his binding. It does no good of course, and Thomas pulls just out of reach of his lips. He slows down his stroking until it’s at a crawl and James moans out in delighted frustration.

“Still good?” Thomas asks, expression clearing momentarily as he checks to make certain James still wants all this.

James nods. He can feel how heavy his eyes are, drunk with arousal.

“Keep going.”

Thomas gives him an impish grin in response and goes back down in front of him again. He kisses a thigh here and there, lips warm against James’s skin. His mouth is just next to his scrotum. His cheek is pressed against it and James can feel the way the bristles of Thomas’s beard rub against his balls and he shudders. He’s not panting openly yet but his breathing is heavy through his nose. Suddenly he flinches as Thomas’s tongue flicks against the puckered skin leading up his cleft. He pushes James’s balls to the side, cupping them, and makes room for his tongue. James moans and spreads his legs as far as he can. The ropes are tight against him. He looks down at the ones across his chest. His nipples are in-between them and they’re peaked and hard.

Thomas’s mouth moves to suck on a ball, tugging down at the same time. His thumb rolls over James’s cockhead and James leans heavily against his bonds, towards the touch. He loves that he can physically relax, supported by the tree and ropes. His muscles are tense from stimulation but he’s free to let Thomas have his way with no effort on his part.

His thoughts scatter when Thomas’s face comes within his view again. He looks up at James and snakes a hand up his stomach, rubbing over the taunt muscles there. A hand makes its way to James’s nipple just as Thomas’s mouth engulfs his cock again.

“Oh yes, fuck,” James mutters. Thomas pinches his nipple and takes James all the way down, nose brushing against his hairs.

James’s whole body spasms and turns to jelly. There’s a pleasant roiling sensation in his gut. He swears his cock is beginning to leak, deep down Thomas’s throat. Thomas pulls off. James watches as his mouth slips over the edge of his cock, strings of saliva clinging to them. He whines at the sight. Thomas gives him a few quick hand jerks and then takes him down again, wet noises accompanying the visual James has. James’s breath stutters, lips parting. His cock is practically pulsing inside Thomas. Thomas pulls off again slowly, keeping his lips pressed down over his shaft. James almost keens.

“You’re dripping wet,” Thomas muses, looking up at him with a hooded gaze, those gem-like eyes now mostly black.

James can’t really form words so he just pants instead, looking down at his dripping wet cock and Thomas’s face. Thomas rises and reaches into his breeches. James pants harder when Thomas pulls out his cock. It’s already mostly hard and this is the first time he’s touched it. Jesus.

“Come here,” James begs.

Thomas steps up to him, closing the small gap between them. He strokes his cock up against James’s stomach and for the first time James hears him hum, a satisfied noise in his throat. 

Now James is acutely aware of his bonds. He tries to push out from them, to press himself into Thomas’s cock. But Thomas has everything right where he wants it. He pushes himself up and down over James’s stomach. His cock is thick and beautiful to James, flushed a pinkish-red, veins running down the shaft and over James’s exposed flesh.

Thomas takes up James’s cock and fists them both slowly, the way he might infuse tea while sipping at it. The phrase ‘exquisite torture’ rolls through James’s mind.

“Look at you,” Thomas whispers. “I never imagined I’d see you like this, out in broad daylight, in a peach orchard.”

Little breathy chuckle.

James manages a dopey smile. And emotion wells up inside him at the remark and its deeper meaning. Yes, it is quite a moment, he supposes. Fuck shame.

“Well I never imagined in my wildest dreams I’d see you with a beard,” James counters. “Very un-lord like.”

“I can shave it if you find it so offensive.”

“Don’t you dare.”

Thomas’s eyes sparkle at him and he forgets their erections momentarily and kisses his captive, soft but deep, on the lips.

Sometimes Thomas has a way of kissing him that turns him on more than anything he could possibly do with other parts of his body. This is one of those times and James’s cock starts throbbing between them. He whimpers in his throat. His arms pull against his restraints, wanting to touch.

Thomas pushes two fingers into James’s mouth. James takes them, sucks on them. And, thinking he knows Thomas’s intent, lets his spit collect on them. Thomas bites his lower lip as he pulls them out and immediately moves to James’s rim again.

This time he is quicker, working James open to slide his middle finger in. Something louder than a moan but quieter than a cry escapes James’s lips.

“Oh,” is all Thomas manages. If possible his expression goes even more lax as James’s hole squeezes around his finger. He works James open, ignoring his cock for the time being and instead focusing on James’s nipples with his lips. A breeze blows and after Thomas’s mouth plies one nipple James feels the air move across his hyper-sensitive skin there and across his cock. But the coolness is countered by the small but hot ball of heat from between his ass as Thomas’s finger moves more and more easily. He inserts a second finger and James screws his eyes shut, mouth going lax.

“Yes, just like that. Open for me,” Thomas breathes at his jawline. He hooks his fingers inside James and carefully moves them, close to his prostrate.

“Thom—” James can’t get the name out. He pulls and writhes against the ropes, openly panting now. Thomas’s fingers are surely a marvel to behold inside him. He opens his eyes as Thomas shifts so he can take hold of James’s cock again. He fists the end of it and jerks him hard, twisting over the tip.

James gasps and he’s instantly on edge. The small roiling heat inside him becomes a mounting build and he cries out at last, cock wanting release.

He remembers, almost too late, to speak out.

“I’m gonna come,” he manages, voice small and shaking.

Thomas stops. He stops moving his fingers and his hand falls away from James’s cock. The only sound for the next several seconds is of James’s labored breathing. It turns into a whimper.

“Fuck,” Thomas groans out. “Look at you. I wish I could capture this moment.”

His eyes move up and down over his lover’s body with nothing short of greed and for a ludicrous moment James imagines Thomas drawing him like this. He almost laughs when he realizes that Thomas might actually do such a thing if he were to voice it.

Thomas was touching him again. He rubs his hands over the sides of James’s thick thighs, then over his stomach. His thumbs flick a few times over each nipple. James is terribly close to begging Thomas when Thomas finally goes down to his knees again. James watches as his hand disappears between him. His fingers go straight to his hole as his mouth slides down over his cock-head. James nearly falls apart, moaning and turning his head to the side.

He closes his eyes and enjoys the feeling. Thomas sets up a rhythm, fingers fucking steadily inside him as his mouth fucks his cock. It’s nothing short of amazing to James and he finds the familiar tight heat building up again.

Thomas forces another finger inside him just as he pulls away from James’s cock.

“Oh God!”

His voice is so fucking tight, tighter than his hole now as Thomas opens and fills him. Tears prick the corners of his eyes. Thomas fucks him hard, as hard as his wrist and arm allows, stopping every so often to move his fingers in a tight circle near his prostrate.

“I’m gonna come!” James cries again, eyes still screwed shut.

And again, Thomas withdraws from him.

“Ohhh fuuuck.”

It’s a sound like he’s never made before. The sudden dearth of Thomas’s touch is like a gunshot. He clenches his teeth together, hands making fists until his knuckles ache. Thomas is stroking his cheek, his hair, kissing him softly.

“Do you want to come?” he asks.

James nods. He must. He forces his eyes open to look at Thomas. Whatever Thomas sees there causes him to whimper, give a little gasp. Then he’s going down again, this time off to one side. He slides back inside James with all three fingers and gives his cock long, full strokes.

James comes hard. Maybe harder than he ever has. It shoots out in two long ropes into the open air, then comes out in small spurts, gushing over his head. Thomas curses under his breath. His lips close over James’s cock, catching the rest and making James gasp at the sensation. Then Thomas kisses him there while his fingers slip out. He stands up. James is still trying to catch his breath. He feels drunk, only better than drunk. Thomas lifts his chin and James grins at him through his pants. Thomas immediately relaxes and returns it.

“I was worried for a moment,” he admitted. “That it was…too much.”

James shakes his head. “No. Well yes, but it was perfect.”

Thomas shakes his head in a kind of awe. Then he unties the knots in the ropes and frees his captive. James looks at Thomas’s breeches. He kisses Thomas and presses a palm against him.

“Fuck,” he mutters. Thomas is still rock-hard. The contact even through the fabric makes Thomas moan loudly.

James wastes no time in prodding Thomas to the ground. He pulls his pants down and licks and sucks his cock hungrily. In a much shorter span he has Thomas bucking up into him and pulling at his hair. Before he comes James decides to do the same thing Thomas had done to him so he strokes him and watches as he comes, then drinks up the remains.

They stayed there on the grass for some time afterward, unwinding and gazing up at their collection of plump peaches dangling from their limbs. James feels completely content. He knows to cherish this moment, to memorize every single detail. So he does, taking nothing for granted.

“So,” Thomas muses, “Is there ever to be a repeat performance of this act?”

James moans and hides his smile behind his hand.


End file.
